Appropriate Steps (Episode 4.2)
Appropriate Steps was the second Machinist mission in Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo. Mission Transcript Agent Gray reports to his operatives that the man pursued earlier by Machine operatives has been linked to a group of Zion radicals. According to Machine surveillance, Gray informs his operatives that the radicals are planning another code bombing. Gray learnt of this plan and the information regarding the Zion radicals by a Zion informant. A Machine operative is sent to receive further word from the informant. Agent Gray: Dangerous activities are underway in the matrix, Mr/Ms {blupill_name}. It is our duty to... safeguard the system. The man you pursued earlier has been linked to a group of Zion radicals. According to our surveillance, they are planning another code bombing. Proceed to the indicated location and interview our informant, Anneliese. We need specifics concerning the location and timing of the planned activity. Zion Informant: Hey, {redpill_name}. You sure you weren't followed? Okay, here’s the deal. The Kid's going too far, okay? I know a lot of people miss Morpheus, but what he was doing at the end.... threatening the lives of humans to get what he wanted... it just isn't right. You’d better get moving if you're going to stop this. They've got two code bombs, and they’re planning to set them both off very soon. I’m going to try and interfere with their comms, but there’s only so much I can do, especially without getting spotted... You've got to stop them! Zion Informant: Whatever you do, don’t let it get out that I helped you. There are people in Zion – even ones who aren't with Pluribus Neo – that wouldn't look too fondly on me after this. Racing against time, the Machine operative quickly heads to the location the informant provided as the first target. The operative finds it’s a building, however as he gets inside the operator detects a crazy signal. Opening the room to the exact target location, the Machine operative is faced with the aftermath of the code bomb. A couple highly confused bluepills stagger around, the bodies of their coworkers or loved ones scatter the floor. With no time to waste, the Machine operative regroups his mind and rushes onwards to the second code bomb target. En-route, Agent Gray calls to confirm the informant is interfering with their communications as they speak. Agent Gray urges his operative to hurry. Unfortunately it’s not so simple, as the Machine operative is ambushed by E Pluribus Neo fighters. Neo and Trinity look-a-likes attack the operative, but are outmatched by the Machine operative’s combat techniques and determination to reach the target site before it’s too late. The second target site consists of bluepills roaming around confused to what’s happening to their workplace. Pluribus Neo soldiers in almost every room. The Machine operative gets to work and begins taking each of them out one by one. E Pluribus Neo Fighter: Don’t interfere! This is for the benefit of all mankind! The Machine operative finds the leader of the code bombers, who is preparing to set the device. Ceres: No! We have to do this... for Neo! The Code bomber and his bodyguard of Pluribus Neo fighters are defeated. The bomb is not detonated. Agent Gray: It is good that you stopped the second device from detonating. Innocent lives were saved. It seems that some elements in Zion misunderstand the terms of the Truce. They are allowed to awaken those who... wish to awaken; the one percent of humanity who seem to reject the simulation. The rest of humanity does not need to be awakened. Indeed, it is both counterproductive and destructive... as we have seen today. *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions